Project Summary The major objective of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core 3) is to provide centralized biostatistics, bioinformatics, and database support for all Projects and Cores. Core 3 will provide guidance in the design and conduct of clinical trials and other experiments that arise from the ongoing research of the SPORE, facilitate prospective collection, entry, quality control, and integration of data for the basic science, pre-clinical, and clinical studies, and provide bioinformatics data analysis of high-throughput and high-dimensional genomics data. We will provide innovative and tailored statistical modeling, simulation techniques, and data analyses for the main projects, developmental research and career enhancement projects, and other cores to achieve their specific aims. We will conduct data analyses and prepare statistical reports for all experiments within all projects, ensure that the results of all projects are appropriately interpreted, and assist all project investigators in the publication of scientific results. Core 3 will also be a resource for intra- and inter-SPORE collaborations, including study design and developing databases for multi-center clinical trials.